


Galatea

by Goethicite



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M, Genetic Engineering, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/pseuds/Goethicite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of little children.-William Makepeace Thackery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galatea

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers like whoa. Stop now and see the dang movie first.

Aaron likes to leave little, purple-pink marks on her breasts with his lips after they fuck. It surprises Marta how little it hurts. She remembers it being painful with Peter, pushing his head away and snapping. Maybe it has something to do with how Aaron lays across her, so careful to keep his weight over her pelvic girdle. So he can tangle his fingers in her hair as he moves his lips over the curves of her breasts and make her gasp and scratch at his shoulders.

She thinks he likes the thin red lines she leaves across his tan as much as she likes giving them. In the mornings, she catches him with his back to the mirror, neck craning to look at the damage she did in the early hours before dawn. He always flushes when she catches him. It makes him look so young her heart aches.

When the lady at the shop raises an eyebrow at Aaron's hand curled around her hip (too hard, but she doesn't mind), he smiles and calls Marta "Mother." The lady turns bright red and never speaks to those nakatutuwang dayuhan again.

Marta asks him what prompted that response. It was just so odd. Aaron just smiles and touches one of the marks visible above the collar of her shirt and says, "I don't know who my mother is. She left before I was old enough to remember her. You made Aaron Cross. So you’re the closest thing I know to one. You created me, touched the building blocks of me, saved me from Mother Nature's fuck up. Isn't the providence of the divine?"

It doesn't make any sense until Marta passes a church on their evening jog two days later and sees the locals laying flowers at the feet of Mary in the shrine. She is the only mother he will ever know, the careless god that made him, his lover, his sister in arms. He brings armfuls of the succulent native flowers and throws them on the bed. So the thick stems burst and crush beneath their writhing bodies, and the sharp, green, sweet smell of sap mingles with their sweat. He doesn't chant prayers as his drives into her, but she can see her name on his lips with every thrust that makes her moan.

Aaron Cross is her creature down to the very nucleotides of him. She's the one who monitored him, made the minute adjustments to the drugs, designed his stock virus. Her other victims would resent her. Marta knows this down to her bones. She sinned against them in ways that make her stomach churn to think about. Aaron, though… Aaron kisses the hands that pinched his skin to check resilience and pushed needles into his spine for fluid samples. He sits at her feet as the sun sets, machete in hand to peel coconuts.

Marta has had many serious relationships in her life. None of them lasted for various reasons, but the part she won't even admit to herself is that she always got bored. That's why its so easy to look at Aaron laying in the sun with his cut-offs just barely covering the top of his ass and think about forever. He's her proof of concept. He's everything she ever wanted to do with her research in pretty package with oddly gentle eyes and soft lips. It's selfish to love your thesis as much as the man, but Marta knows now that she was never a good woman. And Aaron doesn't seem to care.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that struck me about Marta and Aaron's relationship was the power imbalance, and it wasn't in Aaron's favor. Marta changed the some very basic, biologic things that define a person in Aaron without him knowing (even if she didn't do it directly). While Aaron is okay with this, it doesn't changed the sheer level of fucked up.


End file.
